<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by Sazuka57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694187">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57'>Sazuka57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, crackship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The food soul only ever let his guard around Hellagur, something that the old man appreciated. Red Wine had once told him that he felt safe around him, enough to let his guard down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hellagur/Red Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellagur entered the dark room and gently shut the door behind him. He marched directly to the windows and opened the curtains with a flourish. Bright sunlight immediately poured into the room and lit it up.</p>
<p>“Rise and shine!” he said, much too cheerfully. The loud yelp from the bed made him laugh.</p>
<p>“Five more minutes,” Red Wine groaned and pulled his covers over his head.</p>
<p>“It’s already midday.” He made his way to the bed and pulled the covers off of Red Wine. “It’s time to wake up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” Red Wine whined and curled up on himself.</p>
<p>Hellagur chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached over and pat Red Wine’s hair, who took this as a signal to crawl over and put his head into Hellagur’s lap. It made the Liberi chuckle and run his hand through Red Wine’s hair.</p>
<p>He liked seeing the food soul like this. Red Wine was usually very prim and proper, albeit a bit temperamental. The food soul only ever let his guard around Hellagur, something that the old man appreciated. Red Wine had once told him that he felt safe around him, enough to let his guard down. Since then, things had changed between them. Hellagur found himself able to relax more. Smile more. Laugh more. In return, he got to see more of Red Wine’s expressions. He got to see him happy, sad, childish. It warmed his heart.</p>
<p>“You need to get up,” he said gently after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“You’re very unconvincing, with your hand running through my hair.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll stop then.” He indeed stopped and moved his hand away.</p>
<p>“Noooo,” Red Wine whined and fumbled for Hellagur’s hand. Once he had it, he brought it back to his head and pressed it against his hair. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Hellagur laughed. "Alright."</p>
<p>He kept at it for a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet and the lazy smile on Red Wine's face, before he pulled his hand away again.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's long enough. Now get up, you lazy bum."</p>
<p>"I assure you, am no bum," Red Wine said as he sat up. He made a big show of yawning and stretching, a show Hellagur watched with an amused smile, then leaned in and gave the old Liberi a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."</p>
<p>That was another thing he got in return. Kisses. On the nose, on the cheek, on the jaw, on the side of the neck. He never could get enough of those and they always made his smile softer.</p>
<p>"Good morning."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>